Trix and the Bug
Trix and the Bug 'is the twelfth episode of the ninth season. Plot Bob builds a cinema, and a fake giant bug is sent to promote the new film. However, Trix cashes chaos in the town when she borrows the insect to help Spud scare the birds. Characters *Bob *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Spud *J.J. *Skip *Trix *Mr. Bernard Bentley *Mr. Costello (''debut; only appearance) *Molly (cameo) *Angelo Sabatini (cameo) *Mr. Beasley (cameo) *Mrs. Potts (cameo) *Mrs. Percival (cameo) *Mrs. Broadbent (cameo) *Pam Goody (speaking cameo) *Squawk (not named) *Bunty Ferguson (mentioned) Voice Cast United Kingdom & Australia *Neil Morrissey' as 'Bob, '''Roley & Lofty *'Rob Rackstraw' as Scoop, Muck, Spud & Mr. Bernard Bentley *'Kate Harbour' as Wendy, Pam Goody & Dizzy *'Colin McFarlane' as J.J. & Skip *'Llewella Gideon ' as Trix *'Unknown' as Mr. Costello North America *'William Dufris' as Bob & Skip *'Lorelei King' as Wendy & Pam Goody *'Alan Marriott' as Scoop, Spud & Mr. Bernard Bentley *'Maria Darling' as Dizzy, Roley & Trix *'Lachele Carl' as Muck *'Sonya Leite' as Lofty *'Colin McFarlane' as J.J. *'Unknown' as Mr. Costello Locations *Bobsville *Bob's Yard (Bobsville) *J.J.'s Yard *The Cinema *Farmer Pickle' Farm *The Old Mill *The Countryside Trivia *Despite airing in 2004, this episode was produced in 2003 according to the UK credits. *This episode marks Mr. Costello's only appearance in the series to date. *Going by original production, this episode marks the latest of many things: **Latest appearance of Trix in the series due to date. **Latest speaking role of Pam Goody in the series due to date. **Latest episode where Skip is voiced by William Dufris in the US dub. Rupert Degas will also voice Skip in his latest appearance, Where's Robert? (Season 10). **Latest episode where Mr. Bernard Bentley and Spud are voiced by Alan Marriott. Rob Rackstraw will take over their roles starting with Bob's Big Plan (Season 10). **Latest episode where Spud and Mr. Bentley speak with American Accents in the US dub. **Latest episode to feature Llewella Gideon as part of the UK voice cast to date as her characters were written out in Project: Build It. **Latest episode of the Original Series to premier in Australia and on Sprout in the US. *This episode never received a home release in the United Kingdom until The Best of Bob the Builder was released in the UK. *This episode was paired with Spud the Pilot (Season 7) and First Aid Molly (Season 8) when it first premiered in the US. *This is the second episode where Bob sounds like he is swearing in the US dub but not the UK dub. In Other Languages Source *https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p06qtgfj *https://www.kqed.org/tv/programs/archive/index.jsp?pgmid=13391&date=20050101 Category:Original Series episodes Category:Season 9 episodes Category:BBC episodes Category:CBeebies episodes Category:PBS episodes Category:Sprout episodes Category:The Best of Bob the Builder (UK Version) Category:Help Is On the Way! episodes Category:The Ultimate Can-Do Crew Collection Category:Episodes focusing on Trix Category:Episodes focusing on Spud Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:The Best of Bob (UK DVD) Category:2004 UK episodes Category:2004 AUS episodes Category:2005 US episodes Category:Shushing Category:Episodes Produced in 2003